Sorcery and a Love Spell
by crystaliee
Summary: Magic is within the strong sorceresses and sorcerers- Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Mei-Lin. lookie at the lovely love triangles within the friendships.Syaoran ish evil & sexy! i'll review yer stories, if you review mine. leave title name
1. Sakura

Hello. Crystaliee here

FULL SUMMARY: A new magical tale. Send things zooming to you with the point of a finger! Do dark magic, open underworld gates, and create a love potion! Where does this all happen? In the magical world of Pormals, sorcerers, sorceresses and the complicated lives of Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Mei-Lin! (All in Sakura dear's POV!) Read about this tale where Tomoyo was evil, Sakura was timid, and Syaoran is WHAT? A COY PERVERT!? Also, this twisted love triangle is certainly going to amuse you… should I create some guy/guy or girl/girl things? ) Should be a lemon in here somewhere. The troupes of friends are 17, young and always looking for ways to improve their magic. While I don't own these characters, I do own this lovely plot! So gather your friends – and read! Read, review, read, and review again! Leave your fan fiction's here if you want me to read them! Later :D

* * *

**WHERE? A lovely park**

**WHO? Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran!**

**Written in Sakura's POV**.

"Tomoyo, your lunch…" I stepped toward the wooden table, handing the tray to her cautiously, lest she spray dark magic onto me, or dragon dung such as last time. She was like that – come near her without identifying yourself and ZAP! You would be transported to the underworld gate – locked forever…

"Ah yes… dearest _Sakura_… come here dearest," Tomoyo said smiling a bit evil-like. She sent the tray of food flying to the table with a pointing finger, next to where she was sitting. Magic was beautiful.

Uh oh… Tomoyo doesn't smile… unless she's sick or wants me to do something involving dark magic.

Scared thoughts rushed through my poor head, worried and thinking of the last time I did something for Tomoyo. I ended up losing all the bones in my foot – and Tomoyo blamed me for it, saying I should have done this and that better.

"Come now, I need you to look at this! It needs a witch's face, but apparently, I'm too_ pretty_ for it." Tomoyo patted the long curls of hair lovingly, and smoothed out the skirt she wore.

"I guess you should do for a witch," Tomoyo said happily. She tugged me to the large pot she was brewing, a dark cyan liquid of dark magic, and a black spell book turned upside down next to it. I peered into the cauldron with strong caution. Needing a witch's face called for dark magic. And the more magic you did, the faster you improved your powers and level.

Tomoyo was a level 3, close to a level 0, the grand master. Levels went from as low as 15 to as high as 0. (There was also a grand master that usually is proclaimed every century, but somehow hadn't emerged yet. My great-great grandfather was the great one once!) But somehow, I was born without magic! Only sorcerers and sorceresses could do magic once you found out you were endowed with it from birth. Pormals, non-magical endowed persons, could only become assistants or… be mocked.

The cyan liquid was violently changing into a light orange color – like the inside of a pumpkin. I backed away from the concoction, fearful that it would explode in my face.

"No, no, no! This is not right at all," Tomoyo said angrily.

"You are just not powerful enough," said a teasing familiar voice from behind us.

Tomoyo whirled around to curse the foolish person who had just spoken. An orange spark flew out of her pointed finger, zooming to Syaoran, love of my life. He just sent an almost clear bubble of a shield, causing the spark to fly back to Tomoyo. She in return, produced a shield over us both. Syaoran must have trailed us, looking for the right time to surprise us.

"Damn it, Syaoran! If only you could teach me," Tomoyo said sadly. Levels higher than you couldn't teach you - only lower levels. But who in their right mind would want to learn from a lower level than themselves?

Tomoyo gave a pout to Syaoran, making me feel sick. Syaoran was never going to notice me. Just because I didn't know magic – it practically wasn't allowed. But I loved him nevertheless…

"You must practice agility, dearest," he said teasingly.

"Also, try to stick to your own level of magic, maybe even one level below your own," he said calmly. He pointed his finger to the dark magic book clutched in Tomoyo's hand and sent it soaring to his hands.

He flipped through a few of the pages and gave a sound of disapproval.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Tomoyo! Dark level 1 magic? You mustn't try these spells! You will curse Sakura or yourself!" Syaoran looked straight at me and smiled. My face burned. Oh gosh, I could spend hours looking at a picture of him smiling! He had noticed me! I don't know why, but I felt a lovely connection! All of it – his smooth brown hair, the milk-chocolate eyes, clouded with feelings, or sparkling with tease. The way his dark black cloak swept around him, cradling his body generously… everything made me love him!

But everything **_wasn't_** right. He was a sorcerer, level 0, and me – a Pormal, never to taste magic. I was never to feel for him in public. It wasn't fair…

"Tis' my pleasure to be of service to you, Tomoyo," I mumbled, not aware of how much of a lie it was. Syaoran smiled at my response, required for an honorable blood-sworn servant as myself.

"Well, good day now," Syaoran said cheerfully, poofing away and sending a rainbow over our heads.

I smiled again. IT could have been my imagination, but had he sent the rainbow for me? I loved rainbows… did he know?

"Oh MERLIN!" Tomoyo cursed some more, hopping on top of a nice car. We were, after all, near a parking lot. My smile vanished, and my mind was happy no more. I disliked Tomoyo, but even more when she had a vile temper.

"He took the book!" Tomoyo stormed angrily. I stepped back farther away – I didn't want her to curse me.

"And now WHAT are you doing? Trying to run away? Well now, you are bound to me and me alone," Tomoyo's normally light purple eyes clouded into a dark purple. _Uh oh… did I make her angry again?_

She jumped off the car and turned around so her back was to it. She pointed a finger to the sky and muttered an incantation. Pormals can't hear incantations, but I saw her lips move. A pink puff of magic flew out of her finger, and due to great practice – landed on the car. It transfigurated into a pony!

"OH MY GOD!" A girl with blond hair and little dignity ran over to the car from her table of the park.

"WHAT DID YOU **_DO?!_**" She shrieked at Tomoyo, who just gave a smirk of disgust.

The blond tossed her long hair behind her and pointed to Tomoyo.

"I'm a level 6! Don't you ignore me!" The blondie was definitely angry, unknowing that Tomoyo was a level 3.

"OH JOY! A little one to piss me off," Tomoyo said crossly, flicking the blond off.

The blond sparked a yellow bolt at Tomoyo, still unknowing her true level. Tomoyo created a shield and suddenly had an evil smile. She muttered another incantation, and the gate to the underworld appeared before us, enclosing the blond into it.

"LET ME OUT!" she screamed, but Tomoyo didn't care. The gate vanished.

I grimaced. The underworld was a scary place – hardly any level 0 sorcerers even went there.

"I'll bring her back – EVENTUALLY" Tomoyo said to the blonde's friend, sending her running away when she laughed evilly.

It was then that I remembered why I was bound to serve Tomoyo. She had the power others only dreamed of having. I did too. I was born into a family of strong sorcerers and sorceresses – but I showed no sign of magic. I was bound to Tomoyo until I showed any sign of magic or she broke the oath of blood – the contract binding me to her service.

"Come along, Sakura. Trouble is amidst." Tomoyo's icy voice broke my thoughts. I glanced up at her. She had light purple eyes when calm, dark swirling purple eyes when she was angry. A pale oval face, long, curly purple hair that went down her back, and wore a long dark purple cape. The sight of a cape also signaled one had magic. She wore a black miniskirt, decorated with little beads coming down from the pockets, and a black halter top. Everyone knew she could be pretty and popular – she just didn't want to. And then there was me. Short brown hair, deep green eyes, wearing red shorts, a white and red shirt, and well – I didn't stand out at all.

I followed Tomoyo. That was the problem with me. I was a follower – not a leader. Just not great!

Suddenly a flash happened in front of us.

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo flew to him, leaving me to huff and puff to catch up. She used magic on herself – and not on me! How evil and like her.

Syaoran turned around slowly, raising his deep brown eyes. He gave me a cute smile – or was it to Tomoyo? Anyway – it made my heart feel warm.

"OH good day, dearest," Syaoran smiled mischievously, wrapping his arms around Tomoyo.

"Oh stop," Tomoyo said with a big smile.

I burned. Burned and blew up...

* * *

sorry... too short? every chappy comes each month. review please! or no new chappys! evil aren't i :)


	2. Parents

Aieee… welcome to yet another chapter of Sorcery and a Love Spell.

Thanks to Kaze-mononoke-nedge and Anonymous D. Disclosure. Sadly, I'm not getting many reviews. If you're reading – and not reviewing… posh to you :(

On with the story!

WHERE? Sakura dear's cottage, then the turning point of the story – the dark realm!

WHO? Sakura and Syaoran

Written in Sakura's POV.

I concentrated hard, and under great strain, sent the silver cauldron flying into the air. It took almost everything I had to keep it in the air!

"Knock, knock," said a sexy voice, coming from my door.

The lovely voice broke my concentration, sending my poor cauldron crashing to the floor, as I turned around in my seat to find – who else – but Syaoran dearest! I gasped, and stood up quickly, causing all the spell books in my lap to tumble to the floor. I blushed.

Syaoran grinned, and sent the books to the table with his magic. I ran over to him, and he held me there. I savored the moment.

Maybe you're wondering why I am not a Pormal anymore. When I saw Tomoyo, my built up anger for her just exploded – full of magic. When Tomoyo saw my magic, she hastily tried to spell my magic away with dark magic. Syaoran Saw Tomoyo, though. He hasn't talked to her since. I soon found out that I was to be born a Pormal – but Tomoyo had covered my magic with dark magic. Because I would soon become too strong – I had descended from a long line of the most powerful sorcerers and sorceresses.

But now I had to improve my magic. I started at level 3 when I regained magic, mostly because I had helped Tomoyo with her dark magic, thus leveling myself up. Most would be envious or think I was someone who was going to abuse my newfound power.

But the best thing of all? Syaoran could now be mine!

"Teach me, Syaoran!" I looked at him pleadingly

"You know I can't…" he closed his eyes, and held my hand sympathetically.

I nodded knowingly. But I still could learn from lower levels, as I had no experience what so ever.

"Come, Tomoyo," Syaoran smiled to me, half out of the door.

I summoned a helpful cleaning charm on my humble cottage, and followed eagerly. I didn't care where we were going – just so long as I was with him!

It wasn't long until we arrived at a beautiful meadow.

But this meadow was enchanted – it took my breath away! Mischievous magical sprites appeared out of nowhere, showering us with flowers of exotic scents. Unicorns peeked behind the far off trees, but you could still see their dazzling colors. A pearly white and pink horn and their shiny well groomed coat of pure white. But I was not going to be fooled. Unicorns are disastrous beasts. They were cunning, tricking children into petting their fur and quickly – the evil unicorns ate them. Their blood – if you could spill it – was the rarest of all potions. One glass full of unicorn blood would grant one wish.

"Beautiful – isn't it," Syaoran smiled his oh-so-sweet smile, and I stared into his icy dark blue eyes – mesmerized.

Then something happened. I started falling. I wasn't at the meadow anymore – I was in a black pit! I sparked a light with my finger. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. Rule number one – never panic. Your magic would go haywire and cause trouble when you panicked.

"Syaoran?" I walked slowly, lest there be a hole in the ground. I couldn't see anything – and it was scary…

"Hello, my sweet." Syaoran said a tad evilly. Light suddenly filled the once black area around us. Now, I could see it was a room.

"Where are we," I asked worriedly, although my heart fluttered when he called me his sweet.

"This," Syaoran said, motioning around us, "is where you will live – until you become of age."

He smiled again, his eyes gleaming darkly. The light from my hand showed me his evil smile… a dark smile.

"What are you talking about?" I stepped back fearfully. I didn't want to live here!

"You, my dear, are a magical endowed princess. You are supposed to inherit the throne and all this land's riches – but it was only if you showed magic. But – you will marry me. Will you not," Syaoran looked at me. It wasn't a question – it was a command.

"A princess!" It was impossible! Princess?

"Why did you think Tomoyo wanted to keep your magic away? She was my best friend – I loved her." Syaoran cackled.

"No! No… no! I trusted you… I… I even _loved_ you…" Tears dropped from my eyes, as I fell to my knees on the cold floor. Wet drops of sadness fell, watering the ground with my sorrow. I couldn't believe it…

Syaoran zoomed to me with his magic.

"Aww… did you really love me?" he pushed my head up, and – with a mental slap – I let him.

He kissed me. Not in the gentle way I had always imagined he would, but harshly, not asking for entrance, but more like forcing.

But, oh! Can he kiss...

He pushed me down, practically pinning me down. Oh no... I grimaced. My magic obviously would be countered back to me. Anyone who attacked a Level 0 sorcerer was asking for trouble. Most had shields so that any magic that hit them would bounce back onto whoever had sent the spell. So,I cast it on myself.

"M... medina!" I managed to gasp the spell that allowed one to move theirself. I flew backwards, which was slightly hard as I had just learned how to fly FORWARDS without tripping a few days ago.

"WOAH!" I flipped upside down on accident. I had put too much thrust into my spell!

Syaoran smiled. He looked a little surprised, a little happy. It scared me.

"You are as powerful as your parents said you would be…" he grinned.

My parents? My parents had been dead… or so they said so!

"What are you talking about?" I was madly frantic now – I had always wanted to know about my past… about me…

"They're alive…"


End file.
